A Little Help
by FadingKnight
Summary: When Glenn finds a thirteen year old girl in the city, he decides to bring her back to the camp. Who is she, why is she by herself and how will she effect the group? Set in the very beginning of Season 1 Following the storyline
1. Chapter 1

sA girl in her early teens crept around the corner of a building.

Her footsteps were silent against the cold concrete.

A young man fiddled with something under the hood of his car.

He groaned in frustration as he through the wrench he was using into the toolbox at his side.

He had black hair under a baseball cap and was wearing a t-shirt. The girl snuck another peak at him

from the corner. The boy turned his head in her direction so she snatched her

head back. She pondered her options about confronting this stranger. A few weeks

ago she would have called out to him for help in a millisecond, but this wasn't a

few weeks ago. This was now and now the dead could walk and the living had no morals. He

looked harmless enough, she thought. He didn't look anything like the men she

had encountered. He was younger and healthier than those other men.

She had to make a decision quickly though because the dead could

find them at any point in time. She decided to take her chances, after all it

was better than starving out here or worse, The dead getting her.

"Hello?" she called out timidly. The boy swung around , clutching a screwdriver in his

hand "Who's there?" He called back. The girl stepped out from the shadows of the building

and he gasped. She couldn't really blame him, she was quite a mess. Her curly brown hair

that once fell to her lower back was now so matted it barely reached her shoulders. Her caramel

colored skin was covered with scrapes and bruises from running from

the dead in the forest. The girl's ribs were showing through the torn tank top

she wore and her shorts were far too big for her lanky legs and shrinking form. She wore nothing

on her blistered feet. Her coffee colored eyes were squinting up

at him. Now that she had a better look at him she could see he was Asian and

had dirt and oil smudged on his face. "Are you alone?" he asked. She nodded.

"How old are you?" He questioned shocked that she was alone. "I-I'm thirteen."

She told him. "I've been alone this whole time. What about you?" "I have a

group out of the city. You could come with me if you want. You don't have to

stay, but we could at least give you some food." He informed her. She nodded

slowly. No way was she going to pass up an opportunity like this! "My name's

Glenn. What's yours?" Glenn said. "My name is Jae." She told him. "Just, Jae?"

he frowned before shrugging and giving her a smile. "Well Jae, it's a pleasure

to meet you. You wouldn't have a spare sparkplug by any chance?" she shook her

head. Glenn sighed and turned back to the pickup truck. "Great, looks like I

have to do a little shopping." Glenn looked back at Jae. "Hey, you know where we could get one?". She

scanned the street before pointing to an auto-shop down the street. Glenn

followed her gaze a flushed when he saw it. "Oh, guess I missed that earlier."

He said sheepishly. Jae grinned before her face morphed into terror. Glenn

raised his eyebrows before he spun around to a horrifying sight.

At least twenty zombies were slowly stumbling towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

As the herd slowly made its way to the duo, Glenn grabbed Jae's hand, snatched a bag from the car and fled down the street. As Glenn looked around searching for a hiding place Jae shouted "UP THERE!" Glenn followed her gaze and saw a fire escape with the latter pulled down. The two ran to it and Glenn lifted Jae up to it. Once she was securely on the fire escape Glenn pulled himself up next to her, a walker's claws missing his foot by an inch. They both looked down at the walkers and Jae commented "At least they can't climb." Glenn looked at her and grinned "Yeah, you gotta always look on the bright side." Glenn's grin disappeared when he saw that the fire escape was shaking, he realized this solution wasn't permanent. As Glenn searched the area, he saw a car in the distance. He looked back down at his car. It wouldn't be of any use now because it was currently surrounded by walkers. He was really glad he had grabbed his backpack before climbing up here. It was all he had left, from before everything went to hell. It also contained a bit of food, a gun, and a knife. He looked over at Jae and found her playing with the drawstrings of her shorts. He was certain he would be dead if it wasn't for her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet. "We have to travel by rooftop to that car over there." He informed her. She nodded. Glenn climbed the metal ladder up to the rooftop with Jae following him close behind. He turned around and peered down at the zombies below them and shuddered at what could have been a painful death had the fire escaped ladder not been pulled down. He turned back around and rummaged through his bag. He pulled the knife out the bag and handed it to her. "You've had plenty of opportunities to kill me so I trust you won't stab me in the back, literally." She nodded and took the knife, tightly grasping it in her hand. Glenn pulled out his gun and tucked it into back of his jeans. He looked up at the sky and sighed. The sun was staring to set and the temperature was getting cooler. If they didn't make it to the car before the sun set, or if the car didn't even start, they would have no hope of navigating in the dark. They would have to camp out for the night and merely the thought of it made him shiver. So he kept a steady pace until they made it to the end of the rooftops. They car was about a block away now and no walkers were in sight. "Alright let's go." He told Jae as he climbed down a fire escape. When he made it to the bottom he motioned for her to follow, while his back was turned a walker appeared out of an open window next to the fire escape. It grabbed him by his shoulders and dragged him towards its gaping jaws luckily for Glenn he never made it that far. He toppled over the side of the fire escape and fell to the ground with an audible thud. He groaned in pain, but when he checked himself over nothing was broken. His ears rang. He forced himself to look up at Jae. She had remained motionless through the whole ordeal but now she was screaming and waving her arms as she clamored down the ladder. He turned around and saw why. A group of walkers were slowly approaching him. Jae jumped down the ladder and ran to his side. She fell to her knees and pulled Glenn to his feet by his arm and tugged him along. They made their way to the car and Glenn got in on the driver's side while she threw herself into the passenger side. Glenn nearly squealed with glee when he found the keys in the ignition. He checked the gas and saw that it was halfway full. Now for the final test. He started the car. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing. "Damn!" He exclaimed. He glanced up through the windshield and saw that the walkers were only feet away. Jae screamed and swung his head around. A walker in a torn nightgown clawed at the window. As Jae continued to wail, he started the car one final time and it roared to life. He slammed on the gas and sped out of the city. He didn't slow down until they were out of the city and driving along the gently rolling countyside. He looked over at Jae and he couldn't help the wave of pity that washed over him. The poor girl looked like she wanted to blend into the seat. Glenn reached over and gently stroked her matted brown hair. She slapped his hand and stared out the window. "Don't touch me." She told him in a dangerous tone. He snatched his hand back and his eyes went wide. "S-sorry!" he said and stared out the windshield. Jae sighed "Only Papa can touch my hair. Only Papa…"


End file.
